


Remus Wrocks: Run Free

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has his own place but misses Sirius. Written for the LMoM 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Wrocks: Run Free

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This world and its characters do not belong to me in any way. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> Challenge: Lusty Month of May 2009
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a special year for me—my fifth attempt at LMOM! So I decided this time around to celebrate by choosing some of my favorite WRock songs and writing fics inspired by some of their lyrics.

Nothing’s holding us back tonight  
We’re up to no good and we’re just getting started  
~Run Free by Marked as His Equal

It took Remus until the first moon to realize that having his own place was bittersweet. It was true that for the first time ever, he had his own things in his own space. He could get up when he wanted and go to sleep when he wished. He could walk naked through the rooms if he liked. And he could wank any time his body decreed it was necessary. It should have been a dream for Remus, who could have the lights on and read late into the night until he fell asleep if he so desired. 

However, he missed having someone always around. He didn’t think he’d miss it. He didn’t even think he’d notice any difference. But, as the evening of the full moon swiftly approached, he felt sad and nostalgic. He missed the sort of fun the four marauders of Hogwarts had together on full moon nights. He missed the way they kept him company. He missed the way they kept him sane, even in human form. 

He especially missed Sirius. Ever since announcing that he was going to live by himself, Sirius had kept his distance. During their last week at Hogwarts, Sirius had moved out of Remus’ bed and back to his own during the nights. After their time at Hogwarts, they had seen each other and talked a bit, but Sirius had always rushed off to some other important engagement. He didn’t seem to have the time or energy for a relationship with Remus, and Remus got the message loud and clear.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t want Sirius there as a friend. He missed the Marauders as they had been at Hogwarts. Remus considered going down to the post office and sending an owl to one of them to ask someone over. But he thought that might come off as too needy. He didn’t want his friends to think less of him. Plus they were all being kept so busy with Auror training and missions for Dumbledore’s special Order of the Phoenix. Not to mention the fact that it wasn’t exactly a good idea for a werewolf on the verge of the full moon to find himself in a room of fowl. Most likely, he would end up catching an irresistible whiff and snapping some necks. It was best to stay away from the post office on a wood day, let alone tonight.

Remus also thought about using the Floo Network to contact someone. But he couldn’t decide who he could call upon at the last minute like this. No doubt, James and Lily were too wrapped up in wedding plans. Sirius was probably off working on his new bike. And Peter… well, Peter never seemed to be home these days. But the last thing Remus wanted to do was bother any of them. He loved them all dearly and now that Hogwarts was over, he knew it was wrong to put them in danger. 

No, the best thing to do was to suck it up and deal with being alone. He’d done it before tons of times. It wouldn’t really kill him to do it again. Would it? With a sigh, Remus cleared the last piece of furniture from his bedroom. Since he wasn’t dripping with money, he lived simply and there wasn’t much to move about. But having an empty room to transform in was best so he didn’t ruin any of his few possessions when the change came over him. He could charm the room to be safe and tight, the way the Shrieking Shack at Hogwarts had been. And he could place silencing spells around the room to keep the others in his building from suspecting anything. 

As Remus lowered his bed down onto the floor, wedged between wall and couch in his living room, the noise covered the sound of a knock on the door to his flat. It wasn’t until the follow-up pounding began that Remus realized there was someone standing outside his flat. Curious, Remus headed over. He used a spell to see through the door to find out who it was, and a smile immediately popped onto his face at the sight. But he reined it back before unlocking the door and pulling it open. “Hullo, Sirius.”

Sirius Black stood on Remus’ doormat… dripping on Remus’ doormat. “Hi,” Sirius replied. “Hey, here’s something interesting. Did you know that if you try to apparate to a point inside this building you end up in the middle of the river down the street?”

Trying not to look as amused as he felt, Remus nodded and hurried Sirius inside the apartment. “I’m afraid that particular spell was my idea. Let me get you a towel.” 

“Not to worry.” Sirius shook his head and pulled out his wand. He dried himself off with a warming spell. He plucked at his shirt as he dried from the magical, warm breeze rushing around him. Then he ran his hand through his hair a few times to get it sorted out. He had been growing it out and though it was still in that middle stage of growth, it still looked quite good on him. Sirius studied Remus’ expression. “You look… surprised to see me.”

Remus tried to lose that expression, but the tone of his voice mirrored it only too well. “That’s probably because I *am* surprised to see you. I didn’t realize you were planning to visit.”

And then it was Sirius’ turn to look surprised. “Why wouldn’t I be here? It’s the full moon tonight.”

Cracking a smile, Remus turned and walked over to his raggedy, secondhand couch. It didn’t pay to get nice things; it was too probably that he’d shred them as a werewolf. Not to mention the fact that his tutoring jobs barely afforded him the luxury of this rundown flat and a meal or two a day. Remus perched on the end of the couch. “Believe it or not, Pads, I did notice the date. Thanks so much for rubbing it in. I was just making preparations so I’d be safe.”

And by ‘I’d be safe’ he obviously meant that everyone around him would be safe and he’d make it through the night without murdering and eating anybody in his building or neighborhood. 

Sirius walked over and sat down beside Remus, so close that the side of Remus’ leg was trapped where slacks were pinned down under Sirius’ jeans. Sirius slid his hand over Remus’ back and cupped the man’s far forearm. His arm was warm and strong as it held Remus beside him. “I didn’t mean it like that. You know I didn’t.”

“I know,” Remus said automatically, because he should instead of because he believed it. “I just figured that you all wouldn’t show up now that we don’t live together in the dormitory. My furry little problem isn’t your problem any longer. Plus you’re always so busy lately.”

Shrugging, “Well, there’s auror training and missions for the Order and…” He trailed off, unable to stop himself before that last ‘and’. 

Remus bristled at the sound of it. He finished Sirius’ sentiment for him. “And you’ve got Elroy now.”

Sirius kept hold of Remus tightly, his body comfortable and sure. “Moony, he doesn’t mean more to me than you do. I promise.”

“Sure,” said Remus, again without any genuine emotion behind the word. 

“Look, I asked you if you wanted to move in with me after we left Hogwarts, didn’t I? Didn’t I ask?”

“You did.” Remus was quiet, trying to control his voice. 

“But you wanted independence. You insisted on it. We fought. You wanted your own place.” 

Tears sprang into Remus’ eyes. He nodded, the tears spilling out before he could wipe them away. “I wanted you.” 

And then it came, that strong embrace he had been missing. Sirius’ body had turned and both the man’s arms were tightly around Remus. The hug was so tight, so reassuring. Even as tears slid down Remus’ face and onto Sirius’ shoulder and back. Remus tried to pull away to go get a Kleenex or something, but Sirius held him tight and refused to let him go. “I want you, too,” Sirius said at last. “I want you so much I can’t stand it.”

Remus gulped and sniffled. “But what about your boyfriend?”

Sirius laughed. One of his hands stroked Remus’ back from top of head to lower back. “Oh, Moony. You’re such an idiot.”

Remus sniffled again. That didn’t make him feel especially good. 

“There is no Elroy, you berk.”

“What?”

“There is no Elroy,” Sirius repeated. “He doesn’t exist. I made him up.”

Confused, Remus struggled to understand what he was hearing. “But you had stories about him… and even James said he’d met him. James called him ‘a decent bloke.’ And Elroy seemed perfect for you.”

Sirius laughed again. “Of course he was perfect. You wouldn’t have gotten jealous if he had been an incompatible nobody.”

“But…” Remus’ head was spinning. Anger and hurt overtook his confusion. “But you seemed so happy and content with Elroy. How can he be imaginary?”

Sirius pushed him away but held onto him at arm’s length, hands on Remus’ shoulders. “Elroy? Really? The name alone is absurd. And it’s insane to think I’d find someone else to be with so soon.”

Blinking wetly, Remus stared straight into Sirius’ face. “Why wouldn’t you?” Remus thought of everything Sirius had going for him—money, charm, handsomeness, intelligence, a sense of humor… not to mention that the man was like a God in bed. He would be a catch for anyone. 

“Because don’t want anyone else. I love *you*, you idiot. Why else do you think I’d get here hours early? James and Peter aren’t arriving until just before dusk. But it’s four in the afternoon and here I am. So I could see you, spend time with you, and let you release all that pent-up energy the way you used to: by fucking me.”

Remus flushed with both embarrassment and desire. “I… don’t really know what to say to that.” 

Sirius leaned forward and Remus closed his eyes, expecting the usual, passionate kiss. But just as he tilted his head and expected Sirius’ lips to touch his lips, he felt pain instead. Sirius’ front teeth had bitten down on Remus’ earlobe. It was sharp and sudden, but fleeting, with no lasting reminder. Sirius’ nose bumped against the side of Remus’ face and he whispered heavily into Remus’ ear, “I’ve been such a bad boy, trying to get you to confront me—skipping meetings, inventing boyfriends. I really think you ought to punish me, don’t you?”

Then Sirius reached down and slowly pulled Remus’ wand out. He handed it over. “Ask me to leave or take me right here, right now. Which will it be?”

After an agonizing wait, during which Sirius squirmed anxiously and Remus tried to make sense of his confused feelings, Remus swished his wand and the zip on Sirius’ jacket began sliding down as if on its own. 

Sirius grinned with relief and anticipation.

Remus shot him a cold look. “How dare you smile! Cut that out this instant.” 

Quickly, obediently, Sirius ceased smiling. 

“You lied to me.” Remus stood and took a few steps back. “And you lied for stupid reasons.”

“Not stupid at all,” Sirius protested. “It was because I loved—”

“I’m sorry,” Remus interrupted with a put-on, strong sweetness. “But did I say you could speak?” He glared at Sirius, who shook his head. “That’s right. And I’m going to teach you to never lie to me again for whatever reason. Is that understood?” 

Since he wasn’t supposed to talk, Sirius merely nodded. 

“There’s a good boy,” said Remus, nodding approvingly. He took Sirius’ hand and led him over towards the bed. There were benefits to having every piece of furniture in the same room, Remus was discovering. Ever so slowly, he began to undress Sirius, using wand, hands, and tongue. He breathed warmly upon Sirius’ skin as it presented itself. It was only weeks since Remus had seen it, but it felt like ages. As he laid his hand upon Sirius’ bare chest, he wondered how he could ever have thought living alone would be better than living with Sirius. Independence was lovely, but this was amazing. The warmth and the steadily beating heart made Remus tingle with lust. 

Though taking Sirius’ pants off was highly enjoyable, the most exciting part was the left sock, because it was the very last item of clothing. And with it gone, Remus could stand back and admire Sirius’ body. Sirius grinned that haughty grin of his and, slowly, his cock hardened until it was sticking straight out from the mass of jet black curls. He stood there on display, just for Remus, and Remus salivated. What Remus wanted was to jump right in and devour the man fully and properly. He wanted to taste every inch and savor each bite. However, Sirius still needed punishing. And the thought of that made Remus even harder and hornier. 

Remus raised his wand. “Up on the bed,” he threatened. When Sirius did not move fast enough, he added, “On the bed or so help me, Padfoot…” Sirius scampered op onto the bed. “Kneel.” Sirius knelt. 

Circling around the bed, Remus inspected Sirius even more fully. He loved the power and control he had over the man, but mostly he loved how excited Sirius was to be under Remus’ control. He could do anything to Sirius, but Remus wanted this anything to be especially good and fitting. Remus tapped his wand against his chin, thinking carefully about the arrangement. 

Sirius stared at him, his cock full and firm now. “If you keep teasing me by looking all thoughtful like that, I’m going to lose it for sure,” Sirius whispered, as if a whisper didn’t count as speaking. 

Remus narrowed his eyes at the man. 

Sirius bit his lip. “I’m going to lose it for sure, Sir?”

Shaking his head, Remus laughed. Then he raised his wand and conjured up what looked like a piece of metal the size and shape of a golf ball. It hovered just above the bed and between Sirius’ legs. But, as Remus spoke a few words, the metal lengthened, stretching out so it was a long bar. Straps protruded from each end, latching onto Sirius’ thighs above the knee, and still the bar lengthened. Pretty soon, his legs were spread about as wide as they could go, held in place there with the bindings so he could not close them. His cock twitched on its own but he looked a bit nervous as Remus muttered, “Not done yet.” 

Remus reached over and forced Sirius’ hands down towards his crotch. Remus fastened them together at the wrists with a strap that Remus seemed to pluck right out of the air from nowhere. Sirius’ hands were right above his crotch. He could just get to his dick in order to touch it but nothing more than that. Remus nodded approvingly as Sirius wrapped his hands around himself. 

But then Remus added one more complication in the form of light chains that led from the wrist restraints up to two small clips. These he fastened carefully to Sirius’ nipples. There was enough slack in the chains for them to hang freely. If Sirius tried to stroke his cock, however, he was required to pull on the chains. And those tiny little tugs in rhythm with his strokes made his cock leak. 

“Feels good?” Remus asked, his voice low and soothing. 

Sirius nodded. 

Remus frowned. It wasn’t supposed to be that enjoyable, or he’d never learn his lesson. “Not for long.” Remus circled the bed, walking around slowly, drinking in the scene before him. His thoughtful expression made Sirius moan with desire. Finally, Remus stopped at Sirius’ side. He extended his wand and pressed the side against Sirius’ back. He ran it downward, letting the smooth wood slide against the curves of Sirius’ lower back and then his arse. And there it stopped, holding steady, pressed against Sirius’ arse cheeks. Then Remus pulled it back. “This is for all your little games.” Remus swung it forward and it hit Sirius’ arse with a strong THWACK! 

Sirius gave a start and a grunt. 

“What do you say?” Remus demanded.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said at once. 

Remus nodded. “Good. And this is for lying to me.” Remus gave him another firm THWACK! against the fleshy part of his arse. This time, Sirius had clenched his cheeks in anticipation. So the sound and sensation were a little different, but it was still a lovely mix of pain and pleasure. 

“I’m sorry!” Sirius tried again, sounding a bit breathless this time. He tugged at his cock, making the chains tug at his nipples. 

“That’s better,” Remus said. “But I could use a little more convincing. Because this—“ THWACK! “—is for—“ THWACK! “—me!” Remus gave him one final, resounding smack against the buttocks. Then he quickly vanished his own clothing so that he could enjoy the rest without worrying later about a spot on his trousers. 

He placed his hands on Sirius’ hips, then went down on one knee. At that height, with him on the floor and Sirius still kneeling on the bed, Remus had a perfect view of Sirius’ arse. Remus paused only to moisten his lips with his tongue before diving in. He stuck his face right between the cheeks and lapped with his tongue. Sirius cried out as his arse, now red and a little sore, was comforted and massaged. It had been so long since Remus had done this for him, and Remus was enjoying it just as much as Sirius, if not more. 

Remus began extending his licks, tongue tracking the crack between from bottom to top. Periodically, he ducked his head under, between Sirius’ forced-open legs, and licked the man’s balls as they hung there, warm and full. Sirius moaned and shrieked with enjoyment, though his squirming only tugged at his nipples, making him tingle madly and want more. He’d already pulled the foreskin back and pumped leisurely at his cock, and he’d already begun to leak with pre-come. There really wasn’t much more Sirius could take, and Remus knew it all too well.

Remus straightened back up again and prepared his cock with a liberal amount of slippery lube, thanks to a spell. Then Remus tossed his wand over his shoulder; he would not need it again. What was left was the simplest, most basic of parts, and Remus could hardly wait to be started. Without warning, Remus forced himself into Sirius’ hole, the lubrication on his cock and saliva on Sirius made the fit even easier than usual, despite the fact that Remus’ cock was thick and full. 

Sirius cried out again, though he was still supposed to be quiet. He knew how much Remus liked his vocal feedback during sex so he did it just to turn Remus on. And if that meant Remus would be harsh and firm with him later, all the better. 

Remus began to slide out halfway then thrust in fully, making every effort to hurry himself up so that he had a hope of climaxing at virtually the same time as the already-dripping Sirius. “Yes,” Remus whispered to himself as he buried his cock so deeply into Sirius’ hole. Sirius’ muscles tightened and relaxed at just the right moments around Remus. “Such a naughty boy,” Remus muttered. “I have to show you your place.” Another pull back, like the smooth glide of someone on a swing, and another strong thrust in, like a battering ram breaking through all barriers. “Do you know your place?”

Dark hair askew in the back, Sirius’ head bobbed up and down a few times. “Yes, Sir. Right here with you.”

Remus grinned. “Don’t you ever fucking forget that.” 

Another thrust. A gasp. A whimper. “So close! So close, Rem.” Sirius began to shake. 

Remus reached around with one hand and added his strokes to Sirius’ cock. 

“Oh no,” Sirius worried. “Oh no, I’m gonna… gonna come!”

“You’d better not,” Remus said, hand dipping down to fondle Sirius’ balls. “You’d better wait for me.”

Sirius shook his head and cried out. “No! I’m… ah! Can’t wait longer. I’m coming! I’m coming I’m coming I’m—” he stopped short as globs of seed spouted from him. The wet warmth met Remus’ hand, and that was all it took for Remus to join him. Remus came silently but his release was no less powerful. 

As Remus came the chains broke off, the straps loosened, and the bar disappeared until they were just two men having two spectacular orgasms. And then they were two men, clutching each other and trembling with the emotions of sharing this once again. 

Afterwards, they collapsed onto the bed, side by side. Sirius lay there, panting heavily. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and opened his eyes. “I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

At once, Remus rolled over onto Sirius. He pinned Sirius down and shoved his forearm against Sirius’ neck, under chin. He applied just enough pressure to make Sirius gasp for breath once. Remus glared down menacingly at his lover. “I thought I taught you a lesson about lying to me.”

Sirius wheezed, “I wasn’t lying!” 

“Oh?” Remus looked skeptical. “Then what about that time after your birthday last year when we…”

Recognition lit upon Sirius’ face. “Oh yeah.” He grinned madly and chuckled a little. “I’d quite forgotten about that.” 

Remus’ hand reached down and tickled Sirius’ balls lightly. “Don’t forget again.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Sirius agreed, squirming. 

Remus released him, rolling off but leaning into Sirius’ side and draping an arm over the man in a loose hug. “So… what will it take to be the best sex ever?”

Sirius considered the answer to this for a while. Finding Sirius’ thoughtful expression to be terribly attractive on the man, Remus kissed the corner of Sirius’ nearest eye and hugged him more tightly. “I can think of a few things,” Sirius said finally. But then he sat up slightly to double-check the time. “Unfortunately, none of them are things we can do before dusk. James and Peter will be here before we know it.”

Remus knew this was the truth, but he still wanted to know what Sirius was imagining, for future reference. The mere thought of there being more of this in the future made his cock twitch. 

Sirius misinterpreted this. “You’re getting excited because James and Peter and coming over? Boy, Moony, that’s new. How many changes have you gone through over the past few weeks?”

Remus shook his head. “No, it wasn’t that at all.” Though, frankly, the idea of a Marauders orgy was awfully tempting and arousing. “It’s just that I never want this to end. This play and intimacy…” He stroked Sirius’ sweat-damp skin. “I’m never letting you go and I’m never letting you forget that. No more Elroys. Got it?” 

“Got it,” Sirius agreed. Turning his head, he gazed into Remus’ amber eyes. “How is it that you’re even more attractive than I remember?” 

Remus looked away shyly. 

And before Remus could say anything, Sirius said, “And, no, I’m not lying this time either.” 

Blushing furiously, Remus was filled with such wonderful comfort when Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and began kissing him. 

It was the kissing that made Remus turn his head back to Sirius. It was the kissing that made Remus melt completely into his lover. It was the kissing that made him certain that no matter what happened, Sirius would always be his and he would be Sirius’. 

Sirius moved his hand up and down Remus’ back, rubbing. Then it slid upwards further and buried itself in Remus’ hair. His fingers pulled slightly, getting caught in tangles. But fingertips massaged the scalp and Sirius kissed Remus harder, open mouthed and wanting for nothing. His satisfaction could be expressed no other way. The kisses were perfect, sensual, unbreakable like the strongest of spells. 

Remus very nearly missed the next knock on the door as well. He poured all his concentration into the kisses, as if he was afraid of not getting them right, as if being deprived of them made them more amazing, as if he feared that stopping would mean never kissing like this again. It was Sirius who eased them apart. Smiling sheepishly, he said to Remus, “To be continued.” Then he tore away and answered the door. 

Having just enough sense to remember they were naked, Remus sat bolt upright in bed, lunged for his wand, and managed to clothe them just as the locks unlocked and the door swung open.

James alone was there. He had obviously had the sense not to apparate into the building, because he was quite dry. But there was no rat at his heels. “Peter extends his apologies,” James said, once he was inside and the door was closed behind him. “He can’t make it tonight. He says he’s just too busy.” James leaned against the back of the couch, shrugging. “Frankly, I think he’s just a bit too shaken up after last night. We saw some things… some muggles being tortured… and he didn’t take it too well.” 

“Who would?” Remus asked no one in particular.

“I told him tonight would be great fun and help him take his mind off the war, but his heart wasn’t in it.”

Remus shrugged. “That’s all right. I didn’t expect any of you to show up in the first place so I’m just thrilled to see the two of you.” His emotions were overpowering him. “Thank you both for coming over.” He looked at Sirius, for which that statement had a heavier, deeper meaning. Then he looked at James and back to Sirius again, and by this time his eyes were misting over.

“Aw, shit,” said Sirius, watching Remus closely. “Group hug. Quick, before Remus starts crying.”

“Fuck you, Sirius. I’m not going to cry,” Remus insisted, voice trembling. He sniffled as he was flanked by his friends, who embraced him warmly for a minute or two. 

Remus rubbed furiously at his eyes before the tears could escape. Then he glanced over at his safe room, designed to keep him in instead of others out. “I’m afraid I don’t have much space set aside, though.” Sirius and James transformed into large animals, and Remus wasn’t too sure what Prongs’ antlers would do to the walls in there. 

But James waved his hand in a dismissive way. “Pah! Moony, we’re not going to have you locked up in a room all night. We’ve seen what happens to you when you’re trapped in the Shrieking Shack.” 

Sympathetically, Sirius reached over and traced his fingertip in a circle on Remus’ forearm, as if he could see through the clothes one of the many spots where Remus had bitten himself and it had left a permanent mark. 

James decided for them. “We’re going back to my town. There’s a wood just on the edge and it needs exploring. It’s huge. We could run all night and still not reach the end.”

Remus smiled broadly. Then he wrapped his arms around his chest and doubled over. “Not a moment… too soon. Hurry.”

James nodded. Having lived with the Potters during the vacation before his last year at Hogwarts, Sirius knew the spot as soon as James described it. He went on ahead with a bag containing extra clothes, blankets, and a wands. But he didn’t leave before kissing Remus one last time. ‘I love every part of you and I’m happy to have you back,’ the kiss said. Then James put a protective arm around Remus and helped Remus apparate.

A big black dog, a shaggy werewolf  
A slippery rat and mighty stag  
We’re gonna take off through the village  
And the rest is in the bag

Because we’re gonna run free tonight  
No one’s keeping us down tonight  
With the wind in our fur and the full moon to guide us  
We’re gonna run free tonight  
~Run Free by Marked as His Equal  



End file.
